Scarlet, Bloody Rose
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Merah,,, Rambut Renji, Darah Renji... Bloody Rose... Warna kesukaan Ichigo.. For Bleach VivaFest Bulan Nove Life x Death. chara Death.


**Scarlet, Bloody Rose**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Fic ini punya saya

* * *

**

Pagi yang cerah disebuah RSJ

Dua orang perawat nampak berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda. Beberapa kali mereka memasuki ruangan poasien untuk mengecek pasien-pasien mereka.

Orang-orang gila itu hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

Tentu saja, mereka gila.

"Lho, Renji mana?" Tanya seorang perawat pada temannya.

"Ah, biasa. Paling lagi ditaman mawar kesukaanya."

Dua perawat itu menoleh bersamaan kearah jendela.

Disana, Nampak seorang pemuda bermabut merah sedang berjongkok didepan hamparan bunga mawar yang tengah bermekaran.

Dibibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman,

Sesekali bibirnya bergumam.

"Hai Ichigo, sudah pagi lho. Bangun dong. Eh hari ini mau disiram yang banyak? Iya deh."

Pemuda itu mengambil botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah. Sisa ia minum tadi, disiramkannya isi botol itu pada hamparan mawar didepannya sampai habis. Ia tertawa gembira.

"Hehehe.. apa ?enak? iya dong. Aku khusus nyisain air ini buat kamu. Air ini kita bagi dua. Untuk kamu dan aku, sama seperti dulu.

Renji mencium satu-persatu kelopak mawar didepannya. Bunga-bunga itu ia perlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati. Lembut, bagai melayani seorang putri.

Dua perawat itu menarik nafas.

"Hahhh… kasihan Renji, padahal ganteng, tapi stress. Katanya dia jadi seperti itu sejak temannya meninggal dunia.

"Memangnya seakrab itukah mereka?"

"Menurut gossip yang kudengar sih gitu.."

Perawat-perawat itu melanjutkan kembali tugas mereka dan membiarkan Renji dalam kesibukannya sendiri.

Renji menghentikan aktivitasnya tatkala ia melihat setangkai mawar yang sudah tua dan mengering. Tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah.

Renji mengambil bunga itu dan memeluknya erat. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Ichigo … kok kamu pergi sih? Padahal kamu udah janji kalo kita bakal temenan seumur hidup kan? Kamu jahat, Ichigo …"

Renji memejamkan matnaya. Angin semilir membangkitkan kembali kenangan yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam otaknya yang sudah tak pernah ia gunakan lagi.

Ingatan tentang orang itu.

Tentang seorang sahabat, yang takkan pernah kembali…

* * *

_2 tahun yang lalu…._

Renji duduk dibawah rimbunnya Sakura yang tengah berguguran.

Matanya sibuk memperhatikan PSP yang tengah ia mainkan.

Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah gerombolan murid SMP yang tengah bermain sepak bola dilapangan.

Mereka nampak gembira.

Renji menatap iri .

Ia juga ingin bermain bersama mereka.

Ia juga ingin beraada diantara mereka.

Ia ingin jadi seperti mereka.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam.

Mana mungkin.

Ia terlalu pemalu bahkan hanya untuk menyapa mereka duluan.

Tiba-tiba, bola sepak menggelinding kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dikakinya.

Seorang pemuda menghampiri bola itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut oranye menyala.

"Boleh aku minta bola itu? " Tanyanya.

Renji mengangguk kecil, diraihnya bola itu dan diserahkannya pada pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu.

"Terimakasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Ia menatap Renji sejenak.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Renji Abarai. Panggil saja aku Renji." Ucap Renji pelan.

"Renji? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan kami? Kami kekurangan orang."

"Eh, tapi.."

Belum sempat Renji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu sudah menarik tangannya duluan.

Menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat agak kemerahan.

Semua orang menatap Renji penasaran. Siapa lagi yang dibawa ketua berandalan mereka ini?

Renji malu setengah mati. Ia mundur selangkah tepat saat Ichigo memegang pundaknya.

"Dia temanku. Namanya Renji, dia akan ikut timku. Mengerti?" Kata pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo' tadi.

"Baiklah." Semua orang kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

Renji berjalan gugup.

Pemuda itu menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa kok." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Entah mengapa, Renji merasa tenang.

Pemuda itu berlari mendahului Renji. Menyusul teman-temannya yang tengah berebut bola.

Renji menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"Tunggu, si…siapa namamu?" Tanyanya gagap.

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil saja aku Ichigo."

* * *

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi akrab. Mereka bahkan masuk ke SMU yang sama. Ichigo selalu mendorong Renji tatkala ia merasa down atau tegang. Sebaliknya, Renji dengan senang hati membantu Mello saat ulangan. Dengan kata lain, memberi jawaban secara cuma-cuma.

"Hei, Ichigo. Jangan makan coklat melulu dong! Bantuin aku!" Kata Renji pada Ichigo yang tengah asyik mengunyah coklat batangannya. Ichigo menelan coklat itu dan tertawa.

"Iya deh, sini biar aku yang pindahin pot-pot itu. Kamu cabut rumput aja sana." Perintahnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah membersihkan kebun sekolah, hukuman karena hari sebelumnya mereka membolos. Renji merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mencabut rumput selama 2 jam penuh membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

"Hei, Renji. Kamu suka bunga apa?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba

"Bunga? Ga tau… aku ga terlalu suka bunga. Memangnya kamu suka?"

"Nggak terlalu. Aku lebih suka PS daripada bunga."

"Terus kenapa kamu nanya?" Kata Renji jengkel.

"Iseng aja." Kata Ichigo sambil memetik daun-daun kering.

"Tahu gak, Renji. Setiap bunga itu punya arti lho."

"Aku ga peduli sama yang begituan."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

Renji mengira ia tersinggung. Cepat-cepat ia menyambungnya kalimatnya tadi.

"Memangnya kamu mau ngasih bunga ke siapa?"

"Ke kamu."

Renji tersentak. Wajahnya memerah.

"A..apa-apaan sih! "

"Hehe bercanda kok. Ngapain pake kaget gitu sih?"

Ichigo melanjutkan.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Pilih salah satu bunga disini. Mana yang paling kamu suka?"

Renji memandang hamparan bunga dihadapannya. Diambilnya setangkai Chocolate Cosmos yang telah mekar.

"Ini?"

"Chocolate Cosmos? Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo padanya.

"Kamu nyuruh aku nyari bunga ya udah aku ambil yang ini." Katanya kesal.

Ichigo tertawa.

"Kalo aku sih…" Tangannya meraba-raba rumpun mawar disekitarnya. Ada yang merah, putih, ungu, orange, pink dan lain-lain.

"Yang ini." Ichigo memetik setangkai mawar yang berwarna merah.

Renji mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa mawar merah?"

"Soalnya warnanya merah. Aku suka."

Renji memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benci warna merah. Warna yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Dan ia benci warna rambutnya. Warna yang terlalu mencolok!

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Renji, Ichigo bertanya.

"Kenapa? Kamu ga suka ya?"

Renji terdiam. Perlahan bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku ga suka. Soalnya rambutku juga merah. Jelek tau."

Ichigo memandang Renji tidak mengerti. Ditariknya rambut merah Renji.

"Adudududuhh.. Sakit Ichigo! Kamu ngapain sih!" Ringis Renji.

"Apanya yang jelek? Rambutmu bagus kok. Aku suka rambutmu. Apa aku juga cat rambutku biar jadi merah ya?" Kata Ichigo sambil melepas cengkramannya.

Renji tertegun.

Baru kali ini ada yang memuji rambut merahnya. Rambut merah yang sangat dibencinya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Diselipkannya mawar yang dipetiknya tadi, diatas telinga Renji.

Wajah Renji memerah.

"Hahahaha..Kamu jadi kayak perempuan Renji!"

"Waaa! Apan nih!" Kata Renji sambil berusaha melepas bunga itu dari rambutnya, tapi duri-duri mawar itu malah tersangkut dirambutnya.

"Hahahaha.. Biarin aja Renji, kamu cantik!"

"Nggak!" Renji membalas dan melemparkan daun-daun kering yang dipetik Ichigo tadi ke rambut Ichigo yang sewarna daun mapel.

"Eh, berani ya!"

Mereka saling melempar daun kering dan rumput. Membuat pekerjaan mereka berantakan lagi.

Saat lelah, mereka berbaring diatas rumput yang lembut.

"Hei, Ichigo."

"Engg?"

"Kamu janji, ya. Kamu bakal jadi temenku seumur hidup." Kata Renji pelan.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Iya iya.."

"Aku serius, Bakamikan!"

"Aku juga serius, kok." Ichigo bangkit dan menatap Renji.

"Mau bukti?" Katanya lagi.

"Bukti?"

"Sini tanganmu."

Ichigo meraih tangan Renji dan menusuk kelingking Renji dengan duri mawar yang enatah didapatnya darimana.

Renji meringis. Setetes darah mengalir dari luka kecil ditangannya.

Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama pada jarinya sendiri.

Dua jari itu saling bertemu. Membuat darah mereka melebur jadi satu. Menetes pelan diatas rumput –rumput kering. Meninggalkan titik-titik scarlet disana.

"Kita janji. Kalo kita bakal jadi teman selamanya." Kata Ichigo. Renji mengangguk.

"Hari itu, merah telah menjadi saksi janji mereka.

Janji dua orang sahabat yang berlaku selamanya….

* * *

Setahun telah berlalu sejak janji itu dibuat.

Persahabatan mereka makin erat.

Persahabatan yang begitu erat bak bunga dan kupu-kupu.

Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

* * *

Renji berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Hari sudah sore. Langit nampak mendung.

Ia berbelok kearah kelas 10A. kelasnya dan Ichigo.

"Tumben.." Pikirnya.

Biasanya, Ichigo akan menunggunya sampai ia selesai ektrakulikuler.

"Kemana Ichigo?"

Ia menatap ke bawah.

Dilihatnya Ichigo bersama Rukia, gadis yang selama ini ditaksir Renji.

Renji mulai merasakan perasaannya tidak enak.

"Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo dengan Rukia?"

Renji berlari turun kebawah.

Makin lama makin jelas. Ichigo nampak tengah berbicara serius dengan Rukia.

Ia segera menghampiri mereka.

Tiba-tiba Rukia mencium Ichigo tepat dibibirnya.

Renji tersentak. Langkahnya berhenti tepat dibelakang Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh kearahnya. Ia nampak terkejut.

"Re… Renji.."

"Kamu.." Renji menunduk.

"Denger Renji, ini..ga kayak yang kamu pikir…"

"AKU BENCI KAMU ICHIGO!"

Renji berlari ke luar sekolah.

Ichigo mengejarnya. Ia meninggalkan Rukia yang terbengong-bengong tak mengerti.

* * *

"Renjiii! Denger dulu! Tadi aku mau nolak Rukia! Tapi tiba-tiba dia ngg..nyium aku! Ini gak sengaja Renji!"

Renji tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari.

_Ichigo jahat!_

_Aku benci _I_chigo!_

Tanpa ia sadari ia telah menerobos jalan raya.

Dan sebuah truk besar telah menanti….

"RENJI AWASSSS!"

Renji merasa tubuhnya terpental dan jatuh keatas aspal yang keras.

Saat ia yakin ia sudah mati,

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Seseorang tengah memeluknya.

Seseorang melindunginya.

Ichigo.

Renji berusaha bangkit. Dilihatnya tubuh Ichigo berlumuran darah. Kakinya tertekuk kearah yang tak seharusnya. Sementara tangannya nampak remuk.

"I.. Ichigo.. kamu nggak apa-apa kan..?" Diguncangnya tubuh Ichigo.

Perlahan mata Ichigo terbuka.

Ia meringis.

"Kita.. masih berteman kan, Renji?" ujarnya tersendat-sendat. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"I..iya.. maafin aku Ichigo.,.. tadi aku.." Renji nampak gugup. Wajah Ichigo nampak sengsara. Ditambah lagi darah terus mengucur dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Ga apa-apa.. Aku.. Ohok!" Ichigo memuntahkan darah segar.

"i.. Ichigo!"

"…Renji... Bye…."

Ichigo terdiam. Matanya terlihat kabur.

"I.. Ichigo.. Ichigo bangun Ichigo.. Ichigo …."

Ichigo terdiam.

"Ichigo.."

Ichigo tak bergerak.

"Ichigo …"

Ia sudah mati.

"ICHIGOOO!" Renji menangis keras. Dipeluknya tubuh yang sudah kosong itu. Airmatanya bercampur dengan darah Ichigo.

Hujan turun.

Perlahan makin deras.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

* * *

_Sejak hari itu, Renji tidak mau makan._

_Ia hanya terbengong – bengong dihalaman rumahnya sambil menatap bunga-bunga mawar merah disana. Kadang ia tertawa sendiri, kadang menangis. Bibir pucatnya selalu bergumam "Ini salahku, ini salahku, ini salahku."_

_Sampai akhirnya ia harus berada ditempat ini._

_Tempat bagi orang-orang yang terbuang._

_Tanpa siapa-siapa._

_Tempat orang-orang yang kehilangan harapan._

_Dan akhirnya terganggu jiwanya._

_Sama seperti dia.

* * *

_

Renji menaruh bunga layu itu ditanah.

Digalinya sebuah lubang untuk bunga itu. Saat itulah ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau.

Ia menggali semakin cepat. Benda itu semakin terlihat.

Renji mengambil benda itu.

Benda dengan ujung yang runcing dan sedikit berkarat.

Jarum suntik.

Renji memperhatikan jarum suntik itu.

Didekatkannya ujung tajamnya dengan jari nya sendiri.

"Tes.."

Jarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Darah yang berwarna merah.

Warna kesukaan Ichigo.

Renji tersenyum.

Ia menggulung lengan bajunya.

Dipegangnya alat suntik itu erat.

Perlahan, ia mengukir sesuatu diatas kulitnya sendiri.

"Ichigo"

Ia tertawa senang melihat kini tangannya penuh dengan warna kesukaan Ichigo.

Ia mengukir lagi ditempat lain.

Diseluruh tubuhnya.

Berulang-ulang….

* * *

"KYAAAAA!DOKTERRRRRR!" Seorang perawat berteriak histeris.

"Ada ap.. Ya ampun!"

Mereka melihat serorang pemuda berambut merah, tergeletak berlumuran darah dihamparan bunga mawar yang tengah bermekaran.

Dibibir pemuda itu tersungging sebuah senyuman.

Bunga-bunga itu merunduk kearahnya.

Seakan melindunginya.

Sebuah lukisan nyata telah tercipta.

Lukisan indah yang penuh dengan warna merah.

Rambut Renji.

Darah Renji.

Bloody Rose…

Warna kesukaan Ichigo…

END

* * *

Gaje kan?

ini benernya arsip lama death note mii..(Mii publish juga lho)

Tapi setelah dipikir2, ternyata cocok sama tema bulan Nve..(Ato nggak?)

Review please?

NB: Panittia-tachi maaf baru nyetor sekarang.. mii lagi Ulangan umum soalnya XD


End file.
